<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lap Dance by moonlight_jukebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984507">Lap Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox'>moonlight_jukebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pt. 1 &amp; Pt. 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Suggestive but no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alarming number of women have been going missing in Phoenix Arizona. When the BAU takes the case, Reader gets sent under cover at a strip club. She’ll do whatever it takes to help save these women…even if it includes giving a very through lap dance to our favorite genius, Dr. Spencer Reid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pt. 1 &amp; Pt. 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lap Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of the first victims of most serial killers are sex workers, more often than not they’re prostitutes. <em>I don’t even like the word prostitute, it’s just so demeaning.</em> It’s not uncommon for girls on the street to go missing, but it was uncommon for this <em>many </em>to go missing. Phoenix PD had been contacted by a local strip club, Bare Essentials, about an alarming number of disappearances. Over the past 6 months, more than 12 of their dancers had disappeared. Initially, the Phoenix PD thought that maybe the girls had just run off, but upon some deeper digging they realized that they couldn't have run off; they didn't take any of their belongings, there hadn't been any activity on their credit, and ATM cards. They had all just vanished.</p><p>During some interviews conducted by the Phoenix PD, it came up that all 12 girls were known to do a little “extra” during private dances for the right price. That bit of information led them to connect those 12 victims with more than 10 other victims who were sex workers that disappeared under similar circumstances. They just seemed to vanish.  With more than 22 possible victims, no bodies, and no viable suspects the local PD was out of options, especially when the media got wind of what was happening. That is how their case ended up on our press liaison’s desk, which is why our entire team is now about to touch down in Phoenix.</p><p>Morgan flipped open the case file, scanning over the notes. “Alright, so all we know for sure is that the girls are disappearing. We don’t actually know they’re being killed.”</p><p>“Killed or not, Morgan, something is happening to them,” I shot back. I loved every member of the team, I really did; but sometimes Derek’s constant stream of “maybe this isn’t what it looks like, maybe there’s no real crime” made me want to scream.</p><p>“We don’t know that either, y/l/n,” he said, shutting the folder. “Girls like this disappear all the time.”</p><p>I just blinked at him. "Right…because they've been murdered." My comment was met with a soft snort from beside me. Dr. Spencer Reid hadn't looked up from the book he was reading, but apparently, my comment amused him.</p><p>Morgan got on my nerves, but Reid I didn’t mind; he was really quiet and sort of awkward around me in the beginning, but I just thought I made him uncomfortable. In the years I’d been with the team, he’d started to warm up to me. I don’t think I was his favorite person, but we were at least casual friends.</p><p>“Regardless,” Hotch said, his voice stern. “Something is happening in Phoenix. If there is someone killing the women, he’s up to over 20 victims.”</p><p>Rossi nodded. “With a really short cooling off period.”</p><p>“Morgan, I want you and Prentiss to go to interview the Wilson family again. Their daughter was the last one reported missing,” Hotch rattled off. “Y/l/n, I want you and Reid to go to the strip club and talk to the managers, bartenders, anyone you can find. JJ, you’re with me at the PD, we have to get a handle on this story. Dave, I want you to speak to the local M.E. maybe the girls aren’t missing, we just have identified them yet.”</p><p>--</p><p>The ride over to the strip club was relatively short from the airstrip we landed at. I had hopped into the driver’s seat without a thought, Reid automatically moved to the passenger side. “Why don’t you ever drive?” I asked suddenly.</p><p>I seemed to have caught the man off guard; I saw his head whip around to face me out of the corner of my eye. “Oh, um,” he stumbled over his words. “It’s um…last year alone there were an estimated 41,059 people killed in automobile accidents in the United States. Which is a decrease from the previous year, which had an estimated 42,708 deaths-“</p><p>He stopped suddenly, causing me to glance over at him. “What? Did something happen?”</p><p>Before I turned my eyes back to the road, I saw that his cheeks were slightly pink like he was embarrassed. "I just- Morgan says that I ramble when I get nervous and that I shouldn't do that. But it's worse around girls that are pretty unless they're my friends, like JJ or Emily they're pretty but you're not-“ He stopped again, and I couldn’t control my laugh.</p><p>“So, you stopped giving me car crash statistics because I make you nervous…because I’m pretty, but if we were friends you wouldn’t be nervous that I’m pretty?” I asked, a grin tilting the corners of my mouth up.</p><p>He huffed out an awkward laugh. “I should listen to Morgan.”</p><p>“Nah,” I dismissed as I pulled into the strip club parking lot. “Never listen to Morgan. Listen to me. Pretty girls think it’s cute when a guy is nervous around them. And if they don’t, then they aren’t the sort of pretty girl you’d want to be with.” I killed the engine before I opened the door. “Come on, Doc. We got murders to solve; we’re burning daylight!” I heard him scurry after me. I couldn’t help but tease Reid, he was just so…<em>adorable</em> when he was flustered<em>. </em> </p><p>When I entered the club, I was hit by the overwhelming stench of air freshener. “They must think Febreze will cover up the smell of sweaty men,” I mumbled, making my way to the bartender. “Hi,” I said with my best smile. “I’m Agent y/l/n, and this is Dr. Reid, we’re here from the FBI. Can we ask you a couple of questions?”</p><p>--</p><p>It was almost 6 pm local time when we all met back at the station. Rossi had struck out at the M.E.’s office, JJ had been able to buy us a bit of time with the press before they released the total number of estimated victims, and Hotch had started building a preliminary profile.</p><p>“I don’t know, Hotch,” Prentiss said. “I think <em>something </em>is happening here…but I’m not sure if we’re looking at murders. I think we might be looking at abductions.”</p><p>Morgan sighed, but Hotch motioned for her to go on. "Morgan doesn't agree, but I just…22 bodies are a lot of fucking bodies to hide in the middle of the fucking desert. And…Phoenix isn't far from the border." </p><p><em>Oh shit. </em>“You think this is a trafficking ring?” I felt bile rise up in my throat at the words.</p><p>"Listen," Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome interrupted. "I'm not saying it's not possible, but Phoenix is pretty far from the border."</p><p>“It’s not really all that far,” the Boy Genius chimed in. “It’s approximately 113 miles to Tucson from here; traveling the speed limit that’s roughly a 1 hour and 45-minute drive. That could be stop one, then from Tucson, it's 68 miles to the border. That an hour and a half drive if you account for traffic.”</p><p>“Sounds doable to me,” I said, bumping Reid’s shoulder with mine as a sort of ‘Thank you’. His cheeks turned pink, his eyes dropping to the floor, but I was pretty sure I spotted a small smile on his face.</p><p>“It would explain the lack of bodies,” Hotch mused. “And why we’re having a hard time pinning down a profile and any physical evidence. Trafficking rings are notoriously hard to catch; the successful ones are highly organized and methodical.”</p><p>“What are you thinking, Aaron?” Dave Rossi didn’t give his opinion one way or the other, always deferring to the Unit Chief, despite being one of the men that <em>built </em>the unit.</p><p>The younger man let out a long breath, his eyes scanning over the file scattered around the table in front of him. “I think we can’t ignore it. I think we need to send an Agent in.”</p><p>Rossi just nodded again, a thoughtful look on his face. “Are you thinking a female agent or male agent?”</p><p>“Both. Then we could get a line on both the employees and the dancers.”</p><p><em>The dancers are employees</em>, I thought. <em>But whatever. </em>I was just happy he was taking this seriously.</p><p>"Not to not be a team player," JJ interjected. "I just had a baby…and I'm not super crazy about getting half-naked in front of a bunch of men right now."</p><p>Emily scoffed. “Shut up. You’re hot as hell and you know it.” JJ blushed at the compliment. “But, if she’s not comfortable, then we shouldn’t send her.”</p><p>“Why not let y/l/n go?” Morgan’s voice was snide.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," I responded calmly. "I'm not excited about being half-naked in front of a room full of weirdos, but I think something is up here." <em>I’m more than ready to get my tits out for justice.</em></p><p>“It won’t be a room completely full of weirdos.” Hotch had the tiniest smile in history on his face. “Morgan, I want you working as an employee. You can blend in better than any of us. Dave and I are too old, we’d draw attention.”</p><p>“And Pretty Boy here would be able to handle being around a bunch of half-naked girls!”</p><p>“Yes, I could!” Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face.</p><p> I felt a protective instinct surge up inside of me. I teased Reid as much as anybody, but…I don’t know, after today I just didn’t like it when he wasn’t a part of the joke too. “Spencer handled himself just fine today. I don’t think it’s a bad idea to have a couple of people in the crowd for back up." </p><p>Hotch just gave us all a scowl that was a bit harsher than normal. “Let’s go.”</p><p>--</p><p>There wasn’t any place for me to put a wire in this outfit, so I was going to have to rely on my team to keep a watch on me. It was a Friday night, making it an ideal hunting time for our unsubs. It had been decided that I would just work the crowd; the established girls weren’t super keen on the idea of giving up their time slot to some Fed. Which I was a little relieved about. I was committed to helping these girls, but if I didn’t have to shake my ass under a spotlight to help them, you wouldn’t hear me complain.</p><p>Because I was just working the crowd, the girls had recommended I wear a bodysuit. I just kept telling myself <em>its fine, it’s just like a bathing suit.</em> It wasn’t.  My arms and most of my back were bare, the suit was secured around my neck in a halter design. It dipped low between my boobs with cut-outs on my sides, both over my ribs and over the flares of my hips and half my ass was hanging out. The girls were nice enough to help me tape myself into it, I wasn’t planning on giving any dances tonight, so I wouldn't need to take my top off in a hurry. The most ostentatious part of my outfit was these goddamn <em>shoes. </em>That’s the one thing the girls said I couldn’t fake, the shoes had to be sparkly platform death traps. I didn’t have problems with normal heels, but these things made me the tiniest bit nervous. </p><p>I made my circle around the club, catching Morgan’s smirking face more than once. Because I wasn’t dressed as flashy as the other girls, most men didn’t reach out to me. And those that did just got a very sweet, “sorry sugar, you couldn’t afford me.” A very nice girl named Topaz had given me that tip that had worked for most of my night.</p><p>Until it didn’t.</p><p>I felt a hand snake around my upper arm, tugging me backward. My back connected with a very solid chest; the smell of cigarette smoke wrapped around me. “Hey Doll,” he whispered in my ear, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. “How much for a <em>private </em>dance?”</p><p>My stomach rolled. “Sorry sugar,” I said, keeping my voice light. “You couldn’t afford me.”</p><p>His grip on my arm tightened. “I can afford a lot, bitch.” Someone laughed off to his right. He spun me around to face him. He was white, mid-40’s, and was very…average. There was nothing remarkable about this man. <em>But that’s how you’re successful at being a creep,</em> I reminded myself. <em>You be a creep that doesn’t stand out. </em></p><p>I decided he was at least worth looking at. “Tell you what, Sugar,” I whispered, leaning into him. “Let me take care of my next customer and I’ll come back and find you. I’ll even give you a discount.”</p><p>“You think your next John is better than me?”</p><p><em>You call them Johns?! You are now at the top of the suspect list, creepy. </em>I kept my face frozen with the same sticky sweet smile. “Oh, he’s not better than you, Sugar. He’s just easy money. You see,” I leaned in closer like we were friends. “He’s some kid that keeps blushing whenever a girl passes him.” I winked. “It won’t take me long to finish with him, then I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He released my arm reluctantly. “I’ll be watching.”</p><p><em>Well, that's ominous. </em>I gave him another wink before I turned and sauntered away. Derek was on the other side of the club; I couldn’t get close enough to him without causing suspicion and he wasn’t even looking my way. I picked Reid because he was the least threatening. My thought process was that the less threatening the other man, the more likely they’d be to let me out of there.</p><p>Plus…I really didn’t want to give Rossi a lap dance if I didn’t have to; I <em>would</em> do it to protect these girls, but I don’t know how I’d be able to look Rossi in the eye again.</p><p>Reid never made me that nervous. I made <em>him </em>nervous. That was totally different. I spotted him over by the bar, nursing a drink that I assumed was water. He spotted me very quickly, his eyes running up and down my body before he looked back at the bar. <em>I’m not sure if he’s playing a part or if he’s just nervous. Probably both. </em></p><p>I walked right up to his chair. “Hey Sugar,” I said softly, in case anyone in the area was a part of the trafficking ring; I couldn’t blow our cover. “I’m all yours now, are you ready?”</p><p>I could almost <em>hear </em>him gulp, his eyes rising up to meet mine. “Y-yeah. Sure.”</p><p>I grabbed his hand, leading him to the far wall. They had set up a series of plush couches where the girls took their clients to give them lap dances. Topaz had said giving them at the tables was always a bad idea, especially if the guy’s friends were around. Sure, in this area anybody could be watching, but since there were actual naked girls on stage, I assumed that’s where most of the male focus was. “You need to tell Hotch to look into the guy I was just talking to,” I mumbled out of the side of my mouth. “He called the men John’s and he made it seem like he’s going to drag me out of here whether I like it or not.”</p><p>Spencer gave a slight nod to acknowledge me before he pulled out his phone and started texting quickly. "They didn't give me a wire or any coms." At my puzzled look, he explained. "Rossi suggested it. He assumed if you needed help that you'd come to me, and that traffickers might spot coms or a wire.” I nodded. <em>Makes sense. </em></p><p> Once we reached the couches, he tucked his phone back into his pocket before he turned and sat down. I wasn’t exactly sure <em>how </em>to give a lap dance. I knew the basics in theory, but I was worried I’d blow my cover. And I was also concerned I’d give Reid the worst lap dance in history.</p><p>I stood in front of him for a second before I moved to straddle his lap, my legs on either side of his. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I’m pretty sure this is going to be the worst lap dance you’ve ever had.”</p><p>“It’s the only lap dance I’ve ever had.” His eyes were still firmly fixed on my face.</p><p><em>Sounds fake. </em>“Do you have something against strippers, Reid?” I asked with a quirked brow.</p><p>His mouth dropped open. “What? Of course not! I’m from Las Vegas.”</p><p><em>I have no idea how that has anything to do with this, but okay. </em>“You’re not allowed to touch me,” I said, my voice still soft. “But you have to act into it, okay?”</p><p>“I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”</p><p>I started moving my body against his, rocking my body against him, moving my hands from my waist up to brush over my breasts than on to my neck before grabbing my hair. “You’re not even looking at me, Reid.”</p><p>He shut his eyes, a look of pain across his face. “If I look at you, we are going to have a problem.”</p><p>Bracing my hands on his shoulders I rolled my body closer to his, my breasts brushing up against his chest. “What kind of problem?”</p><p>He let out a humorless chuckle. “I’m sure you noticed how I made an idiot out of myself today. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and half-naked on my lap. I'm sure you can guess the problem."</p><p><em>Ohhh. Right. </em>“Doc, I’d be offended if you <em>didn’t </em>get a hard-on during this, okay?" I winked at him before I moved off his body, standing and turning my back to him. I tried to call up every single lap dance scene from every single music video and movie I'd ever seen. I started rocking my hips to the beat of the music, winding my body down closer and closer to him. When my ass touched his legs, I slid my body backward, leaning against him. My back was pressed against his chest; I moved one of my hands down his arm, the other one wrapped around his neck to tangle my fingers in his hair while I moved against him.</p><p>“Is this okay?” I whispered.</p><p>His breath was warm against my ear. “It’s more than okay, y/n.” His voice was thick, and I felt his arm twitching against mine. “I’m just sorry you have to do this…with me.”</p><p>I purposely moved my ass backward until it was pressed against him. <em>Oh. </em>I felt him against me, he was hard and the groan he let out when I started moving against him made my pussy throb. “You’re not the only one that’s turned on, Spencer.” My other arm came up to wrap around his neck too, my hips still winding against his own.</p><p>“W-why would you be turned on?” he whispered.</p><p>I let out a breathy laugh, moving my hips away from him, sliding further down his legs towards his knees. I arched my back and ran both my hands down my body, moaning when I brushed over my nipples. “Because you’re hot, Reid. And I’m rubbing my body all over yours.”</p><p>“You think I’m hot?” He sounded incredulous.</p><p>I stood up, turning around to face him. I propped one of my legs up on the seat beside him, my other leg staying on the floor. I started slowly rolling my hips, I saw his eyes drop down to my covered pussy. I was thankful right then that I chose a black bodysuit, the last thing I needed was for him, or anybody else, to be able to see just how wet I was. "Yeah, Pretty Boy. I think you're hot.” With that, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t let me out of your sight, Spence. Please? I think he might make a grab for me.”</p><p>His eyes were locked on mine when I pulled away. “I’ve got you, y/n.”</p><p>Offering him a smile, I turned and walked towards Morgan the second I spotted him. He was standing near the bar, very close to where Reid had been before I grabbed him. He was dressed as a member of security. However, the big smirk on his face didn’t really fit in with his cover.</p><p>“Well. Well. Well.” He said, not even bothering to hide his amusement. “That was <em>some </em>dance you gave Pretty Boy, y/l/n.”</p><p>“Do you think so?” I came to stand beside him, putting my hand on his arm. “I’ve never given a lap dance before.”</p><p>His laugh indicated he was enjoying this <em>far </em>too much. “Oh, I don’t think Pretty Boy will be forgetting this for a <em>while,</em> Mama.” The smile on his face dropped. “He’s making his way over here now; he’s zeroed in on you. His name is John Young. He’s done some time for rape and aggravated assault. Garcia is <em>sure </em>he’s the guy based on some texts she found, but we don’t have enough to arrest him.” His voice was hurried, his face deceptively calm. “They’re going to grab you. They will not leave this parking lot, you hear me? You are safe. Put up a fight though,” he finished with a wink.</p><p>I felt a presence behind me, that same smell of stale cigarette smoke wormed its way around me. “You said you would come find me, <em>Sugar.” </em></p><p><em>Fuck. </em>I turned my smile sticky sweet. “I was coming honey, I just had to talk to this guy first.” I gestured to Morgan.</p><p>“And I told <em>you</em> I don’t care if some geek ass kid got a little too into it,” Morgan said loudly. “He’s harmless.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, how about that dance, baby?”</p><p>He grabbed my upper arm again and pulled me away from the bar. I kept myself calm, trying to hold down my rising panic. I trusted my team. <em>They won’t let anything happen to me. </em></p><p>They lead me down the hallway to the private rooms when suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth, two other hands binding my wrists behind my back. I tried to fight; I struggled and kicked and tried to scream. John's hand made contact with my cheek, knocking my head backward. "Shut up, bitch." They opened a side door to reveal a waiting car with the trunk open.</p><p>My panic became very, very real then. <em>Fuck. What if they weren’t ready? What if-</em></p><p>“FBI! Put your hands up and let her go!”</p><p>I had never been happier to hear Hotch’s voice in my life. Before they could use me as a hostage, I kicked my foot back, making contact with one of the men’s knees. He howled in pain and I hauled ass towards my team.</p><p>Spencer caught me when I barreled into them. He ripped his jacket off and wrapped it around my body. “I’ve got you, y/n. I’ve got you. I need something to cut this zip tie with!” He yelled out the last part, which I was so grateful for. Someone handed him something and he quickly freed my arms, which I promptly wrapped around him. “Thanks Spence.”</p><p>His arms came around me too, rubbing my back. “Don’t mention it, y/n.”</p><p>--</p><p>It was several days later before I got to speak to Reid alone. The team had teased us <em>mercilessly</em> for our performance in the club. Even though they didn’t have audio on us, they most <em>certainly </em>had video. Morgan had already loudly requested his own personal copy.</p><p>Garcia cornered me the day we got back and started <em>raving </em>to me about it. She now wanted me to take some fitness pole dancing class with her <em>and </em>she wanted me to marry Reid and have “little genius babies.”</p><p>Sure, Reid and I had seen each other since then, but we were never <em>alone. </em>So, our conversations were always very stilted and awkward. That all changed when we were leaving for the day on Wednesday the following week. We had both stayed laid to finish up some reports while the rest of the team had left hours earlier. Emily wiggled her eyebrows at me, and Morgan had called out “later love birds!”</p><p>Once I was finally done, I let out a very loud sigh as I stood and picked up my bag. Much to his surprise, I made my way over to Dr. Spencer Reid’s desk. I perched myself on the edge of it, crossing my arms over my chest as I regarded him. “Hey, Pretty Boy.”</p><p>He blushed slightly. "Hey, y/n." His brown eyes ran over my face, before dropping down to my body…before instantly moving back to the paper in front of him. To my endless amusement, the blush on his face darkened.</p><p>“You have been avoiding me.”</p><p><em>That got his attention</em>, I thought, trying to keep my face impassive.</p><p>“I’ve not been avoiding you” he squeaked out. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m not avoiding you. I’m not…I’ve just been busy.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” I cocked my head to the side, making it clear I didn’t believe him. “Do you have a thing for me, Reid?”</p><p>His mouth popped open before he started nervously tucking his hair behind his ears. “I-I, what are you- I’m not even sure what you mean.”</p><p>I just laughed. "You said in the car that day that I make you nervous because I'm a pretty girl. Then there were those comments at the strip club…" I let my voice trail off, implications clear.</p><p>“Well-well, <em>you </em>said that I was hot!” I didn’t know someone’s <em>ears </em>could blush until that moment. “You said that I was hot and that dancing on me l-like that turned you on.”</p><p>“It did.”</p><p>“And just be- wait. What did you say?” His eyes were wide, scanning over my face like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.</p><p>“You heard me. I said it did. I got turned on when I gave you that lap dance. And I do think you’re hot.” You’d have to be an idiot not to find him attractive; Morgan called him ‘Pretty Boy’ for a reason.</p><p>Dr. Spencer Reid, the most brilliant man in the FBI, maybe in the entire <em>world </em>just stared at me, his mouth opening and closing like he was a fish.</p><p>I just stood and smiled down at him. “Lemme know if you ever wanna do something about that, Pretty Boy.” With a wink, I turned and made my way home alone…But with any luck, maybe I wouldn’t be alone for long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>